


【橙緑】正しい妹の躾け方

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: #荊棘玫瑰2
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	【橙緑】正しい妹の躾け方

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saya_0319](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/gifts).



> 請先看過某梨老師的荊棘玫瑰🥺💗  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141692
> 
> #黑社會paro、雷普、監禁、拘束、泥塑、射精管理、♡喘ぎ
> 
> ♦️黑暗向病態wslp，請注意♦️

時間感徹底喪失了。

距離被俘虜到丸山的宅邸已經過了多久，他在心中沒辦法有個明確的答案，以三餐送達的次數來推測，應該還不到半個月的時間。此處與最初被扔進的豪華大床房不同，一反丸山粗俗的暴發戶品味，完完全全是間樸素且簡約的房間，所有物品都被換成潔白色調。

大約是在宅邸正下方的地底密室，因此也沒有任何窗戶可以供陽光照射進來，令人分不清白天黑夜，連可以辨別時間的鐘錶都無一蹤影，像進入時光隧道似的房間，彷彿在訴說著自己的時間即將永遠停滯在此處。

丸山隆平這個人如大倉所想一樣，腦子問題可多了，甚至比大倉對他的理解更盛幾倍，彷彿殺人滅屍都變成理所當然的日常。在黑社會的世界裡沒有什麼講道理的事情，大多也是管理組織的上層幹部們才有稍微明理的腦子。雖為橫山鐵打的實質兄弟卻也不敢讓丸山掌握太高權力，其原因大概相識彼此的人心裡都有數。他表面上展現出來的瘋癲或許才可與正常人畫上一點邊，就因為覬覦大倉的容貌搞出實質性的綁架與強暴行動，穩妥地可認為是神經細胞異常的展現，更別說自己跟他的性別一致且還是業內同行。

丸山根本沒考量到這樣做，極有可能會導致兩方激烈戰火的發生，不僅破壞道上的規矩也犯了組織內的戒律。喪失了正常人應有的同情與向善心的情感，為了滿足噁心污穢的私慾，他還有什麼事情做不出來呢？大倉盯著被刷得雪白的天花板這麼胡亂地思考著。

明明醒了卻不想起來，他寧願永遠沉寂在睡夢中，至少進入夢鄉的時候還可能會感受到快樂。倘若在以前，未出班的日子大倉通常會習慣性的小睡，在一天中任何可能的時刻發生。組裡親近的人們常笑他是隻貓科生物，極盡所有寵愛於一身，來去自如也無人能將他束縛。

已經不是第一次在性行為中被做到昏迷了，原本鋪墊在純白色king size床面上的布套，被昨夜的自己扯離成散亂不已的歪斜角度。大倉輕輕地將身軀支撐起來，股間一陣黏膩的噁心感向他襲來，還有隱隱作痛中的縫隙，都清楚明白地向他傳達著被佔有的事實。

四肢纖細的踝腕上個別被套著拘束用的皮套，上頭被緊緊鎖住，無法自行取下。已經比當時強暴他所用的堅硬鎖鏈要好多了，皮套內側還鋪墊著細緻絨毛，即使經過長時間的束縛也不會感到一絲疼痛，八成是丸山精心挑選過的款式。大倉拖起疲憊不已的身軀下了床，原先被迫吞入的精液，從難以啟齒的私密後口爭相地溢出，他臉上頓時青紅交錯。

狼狽地夾起腿間，腿腳虛浮地踩在地面，還使不上太多力氣來維持正常行走。大倉一跛一跛的進到房間內的獨立浴廁間，裏頭採用了大量透明櫥窗的設計，有種被人窺視的錯覺，幾乎與他身高齊長的全身鏡鑲在牆上，裏頭映照出自己目前的面貌。

平常大多身著長袖衣褲的訂製高級西裝套，肢體及軀幹基本沒曬過大量太陽，長期缺乏紫外線的照射，而導致大倉的膚色白晰且稚嫩。經過昨天深夜裡劇烈的性事又讓他慘白一個色階，顯得丸山留下的瘀痕清晰可見，他的手撫過紅紅紫紫的印記，順著線條最後來到自己的臉龐。

亂糟糟的淺金色髮絲像個落水狗似的悽慘，紅腫飽滿的嘴唇滿是丸山像瘋犬似的啃噬裂口，總是在被貫穿的時候舔上他的嘴，接吻的方式跟常人相比不知要猛烈幾倍，只要一抵抗換來的就是無止境的律動與啃咬。分泌過多水分子的眼角，呈現浮腫的皮囊與乾枯的淚痕，猶如在野獸身下僥倖殘存的家畜。大倉陷入了名為絕望的井口邊緣，搖搖欲墜地攀附住一旁瀕臨分解的繩索。

🍽️🍽️🍽️

被囚禁在房內唯一的娛樂便是丸山給他準備的書櫃，各式各樣的領域類型皆有涉略，還有不知給誰準備的兒童繪本被放在最顯眼的位置。大倉身著衣櫃裏頭最樸素且正常的衣服，遠比自己肩線跟身長大上幾個號的白色襯衫，讓他看起來意外嬌小又顯瘦。剩下都是明顯符合他尺寸的女性服裝，果然丸山腦筋異常導致把原本死對頭的自己當成妹妹一般的存在了吧，真噁心。

漫無目的地翻閱他被允許的消遣書籍，想逃離現場也只是徒勞，四周都是堅固的水泥牆面，唯有一扇大門可供進出。完美剝奪了身為人類必須被滿足的自由權利。像條被主人放置於家中的幼貓，只能安靜地等待飼主回家，就差沒趁大倉昏迷時給戴上寵物項圈了，他自嘲地這麼想著。

生存必要的糧食便是透過門下的小洞送來，銀製餐盤上頭盛裝著與中小學生相符的營養餐點，即使抗議菜色或是刻意不吃都是白白讓自己受一頓挨餓罷了，必須撐到組裡的人來拯救他，再怎麼不願也不能餓著腸胃阿。

丸山若是碰巧在用膳時刻過來，便會笑咪咪地把自己手上的餐具搶走，然後將盛於湯勺內的食物吹涼後，一匙一匙地遞送到大倉的嘴邊，最後把附餐的飯後水果細心地剝皮。第一次被強迫餵食的時候，大倉想到丸山之後要對他做些什麼事情，便止不住反胃逆流的乾嘔反應，丸山立刻就停止了他看起來諂媚的假面笑容，替換上一副遇上敵人的陰戾眼神，狠狠地將大倉壓在冰冷的地上做了一夜。

纖細身板已經消瘦到沒有多餘脂肪的地步，在過程中歷經幾次昏迷後，丸山將他橫腰一把抱起，摻滿白濁的衣服脫下便把大倉放在浴缸裡，溫度適宜的熱水中漂浮載沉著的他，產生一絲錯覺這是丸山的彌補方式，然後舒服地閉上了他疲憊的雙目。

✂️✂️✂️

今天試圖反抗他又失敗了。

像吃了炸藥般的瘋子，在腹部內點燃名為暴躁的化學物質。

身後傳來噗哧噗哧的淫穢聲響，大倉的秘穴正狼狽地吞吐著丸山的肉刃，扭曲的姿勢令他掙扎不了半分，同一側的手腳被皮套上的隱藏環扣勾起，被束縛成投降般的雌犬，呈現只有白皙肉臀高高翹起的淫蕩姿勢。

“ん、ぅ、っ...う!...んぅ...”

他趴伏在床上接受後方的撞擊，大倉努力地咬緊被啃咬到冒出鮮血的唇瓣，嘴裡滿是自己血液裡的苦澀鐵銹味。他還不願吐出妥協的歡愉音符，敞開的私密處擅自地輕易允許丸山的入侵，被粗硬物體磨到穴口兩側的嫩肉都紅腫起來。

丸山今日幾乎是像沒教養的野狗般見人就咬，連愛撫的前戲跟男人性交必須的潤滑都沒有做足，實在無法稱為交歡這二字，倒與施暴的字眼更加相符。用力被捅開的肉壁感受不到丸山碎唸在嘴裡的寵愛，只覺得在忍受非人道的樁行，他發顫不止的雙腿與分泌出冷汗生理反應卻更加距烈。男人隨意地在他的深處釋放灼熱體液，也不顧及底下大倉的情況。

丸山將癱倒在床面的大倉扯開雙腿間距，還維持著扣環的束縛，正面仰躺的姿勢讓大倉覺得自己像隻即將被宰殺的牲畜，脆弱的腹部被迫展示在宿敵眼前。丸山突然頗有興致地看著他萎靡的肉柱，將黏稠且冰冷的液體澆在上頭，開始玩弄起大倉身為男人的部位。

大倉天生沒有過多毛髮的胯部，呈現粉杏色澤的稚嫩皮膚，在丸山眼底可愛到無以復加的程度。身下的人掙扎著要逃離，但四肢皆受到阻礙而無法如願的行動，直到現在才被施予快感的雄性器官，令大倉的腦漿被攪得一蹋糊塗。

“ぅ、あ！ぁ..おちんちん、嫌やで...はぁ、ん......” 大倉鬆懈了齒間的倔強，焦急地要丸山別碰觸那連自己手淫都很少的青澀部位。寧願對方將他當成一個洩慾的玩具，也不想感受過多性愛裡的歡愉。

"あ、っ...はぁ、さわな...ぁ.....きも、っちわるい...ぅ、あかん、...ん、ぅ.....” 溫熟大掌包覆在陰莖的嫩肉周圍，裹著黏稠緩慢地上下滑動起來。丸山身為武鬥派以往習慣持刀舉槍的掌心上，被兵器磨出層薄厚不一的繭。他仔細地擦過柱體上的敏感點，遠比大倉自己手淫要舒服不知道幾倍。冷如冰窖內典藏的藥酒，喝下後才感受到毒素的效用，一步步侵蝕他寥寥無幾的理性。皮囊下的汗腺持續冒出水滴，方才宛如野獸般的交媾都是他夢境裡的錯覺。

“やぁ！”  
釋放的終點線距離不到幾步之遙，肉柱頂端上的裂縫被惡劣地堵起，驟然失去了能夠紓解慾望的唯一出口，從囊袋分泌出的熱液硬生生地卡在細小的輸精管中。大倉驚訝地看往丸山的面龐，對方勾起的嘴角吐出命令的詞句，"想射的話難道不應該先求求你的主人嗎？"

"っ、...なんで...は、あぁ...嫌や、いやー” 宛如隨處可見的廉價搖頭娃娃，不斷左右轉動頸脖表達拒絕之意。大倉浮出的豔紅爬滿整臉，原本愉悅無比的快感被轉化成痛苦不堪的酷刑。

“快點說阿？” 丸山暴躁地上揚語尾，十足不良份子的模範語氣，輕挑眉間慵懶地等著他期待的回應，單邊的頰窩裝載冷冽凍骨的怒意。

剔透如水晶似的淚珠滾滾滑落在邊頰，大倉把自己的眼瞳哭成一攤春池，攥緊了手裏的縫隙，他拿出所剩不多的頑強來抵抗對方的蠻橫霸道。唇齒間打著劇烈的顫慄，卻也吐不出丸山要求的答覆。屈伸於身下的綿羊卻有著與草食個性不服的烈氣，丸山又拾起如幼教師範般的脾氣，他沒有責罵不聽話的孩子，卻用行動讓大倉陷得更深。

"あ！ひぁ、ん…ぁ、っ..."  
空出的一隻手，又不客氣地幾指併攏捅穿了大倉的後穴，稍長的指甲頂緣，精準輾壓到肉壁上凸起的前列腺處。原本已經臨近釋放的終點，像被澆了一桶油，始作俑者有餘地等著看他燃起足以粉身碎骨的火勢。

大倉腦內響起的訊號尤如被棄置於猛獸眼下的弱小動物般，覆蓋上一層漆黑可怖的絕望情緒，並清楚地認知到今天丸山是不可能放過他了。身下的男性根部被禁錮住無法如願釋放，實在痛苦得彷彿身處於地獄般，明明只要鬆開一絲力氣就可以輕易達到的頂點。

"…ん、はぁ…にいちゃ♡、りゅうへいにいちゃん♡…いきたい♡…あ♡…”

”りゅうへいおにいさま。” 丸山不滿意地搖頭糾正。

”ふ、ん♡…りゅぅ、へい♡お兄様♡…ただよしのおちんちん、いきたいぃ♡…お願い♡…も、むり♡”

“ただよちの♡、おまんこにせーし♡♡をいっぱい♡、注ぎ込んで♡♡♡”

連日來的折磨加上趨近於投降的求生意識，令大倉拼命地講出他認為能夠讓丸山饒過自己的詞句，如提線木偶般地不斷蠕動雙唇。對慾望原本就該無比誠實的他，果斷卸下自己薄弱的偽裝，拋開羞恥與身為敵對手的自尊心，猶如目光短淺到只容得下眼前快樂的墮徒，什麼組織、戒律與自尊心都與他毫無關係了。

突然臉頰被搧了一個扎實的巴掌，大倉小巧的頰肉立刻被刻畫上男人的清晰掌印。丸山的慣用手還捏著大倉的性器，粗糙厚實的五指一收緊，拇指的指甲幾乎快要嵌入肉縫中，加據了大倉所忍受的痛覺。"你只是一個妹妹，怎麼會有名字呢？" 丸山儼如被賦予教導責任的兄長，正嚴厲地責問自己做錯事情的妹妹。

"う♡、ぅ…ごめん、なさい、...ぁ、妹の淫乱♡、おまんこに♡お兄様のちんちん♡を全部♡…ぶち込んで♡♡、ご主人様の、子ども♡♡、孕ませて、いただきます♡♡♡…"

丸山鬆開了原本牽制住性器的手掌，贈與他期盼已久的快樂，大倉還紅腫脹大的肉莖立刻洩出濁白的淫液，沾黏在他自己的腹部軟肉上。

剛才攀上高潮的他在意識快要飛離的時刻，又被粗大的物體進入了後方的穴內，不知不覺間被解開手腳的拘束，大倉趨於本能地環上丸山的背脊，連帶攪緊了自己被捅得舒服不已的雌穴。

🥀🥀🥀

胸前被壓得想緩口氣都很難受，大倉幾乎是被迫脫離了睡眠中的狀態，蹙起柳眉並睜開沉重的眼皮，進入眼簾的一幕是丸山手腳並用地摟緊他的身軀，看似處於熟睡中的模樣。

被做到吐出求饒的景象還能浮現在腦裡，昨夜丸山得到他理想的答案後，理所應當地又在興頭上疼愛了大倉一陣子。最後也是依靠丸山將他滿是體液的身子洗淨，包含後口的部分，現在除了因使用過度而紅腫外，並沒有太多不適的感覺，他的身體逐漸地適應了丸山的存在。

往常丸山並不會與大倉一同休憩，紓解完慾望就又鎖上囚禁的冰冷大門，像這樣看到對方睡臉的機會更是不可能的事情，總是大倉體力透支而先行失去意識。

丸山的臂膀還細心地墊在大倉的頸側，深怕睡姿不佳的妹妹睡得不安穩所做的處置。他早就醒來了，幾乎是大倉驚醒的那時，因職業特殊的關係已經習慣性的淺眠。他裝作無意識地摸往大倉豐腴的臀部， 得到的反應足以讓丸山高興一整日。

與以往帶刺露骨的拒絕相反，不久前被迫褪去堅硬外殼的他，嬌嫩潔白的花蕊挺在寒氣中隨風飄蕩，羞恥與難堪的情緒如花朵瓣膜碎落滿地，從純白蕊心漸漸地染上殷紅的層次。

大倉對於丸山的撫摸並沒有制止，反而還往對方帶點苦澀煙灰的懷裡湊近。大掌磨蹭著他的腰腹軟側，丸山手上的力道適中，讓大倉迷糊之間想起自己曾經有一個哥哥，也是像這樣在睡不著時撫慰他躁動的情緒。原本就習慣性睡回籠覺的大倉又眼皮打起架，然後輕易地陷入睡夢中。

夢裡的他，小嘴輕聲細語地向哥哥撒嬌，細緻的長指輕覆上對方的，往自己後側的淫穴靠近，他乖巧地舔舐上兄長稜角分明的下顎骨線條，濕潤含水的雙眸期待著丸山接下來的疼愛。

終わり。

**Author's Note:**

> 很少寫這種黑暗文學🤔一個新的嘗試  
> 某梨的黑社會姐姐太香嚕♥️  
> 🍊真的很可怕，戀妹的哥哥💬  
> 美女終於被玩壞掉了嗎🥀
> 
> 想要愛心跟評論🥺💗...  
> 或許還能繼續寫🥺


End file.
